A Questionable End
by Jolson18
Summary: Sakura is kidnapped by Itachi. When she escapes and comes back two years later will Kakashi be able to tell her how he feels?
1. Prologue

_AN: All right I'm attempting my first try at a multi-chap fic...this could be very interesting. I don't own Naruto; if I did it would probably suck because I can't draw to save my life! Anyway enjoy the story._

_Thoughts_

_**Inner self**_

**A Questionable End:**

**Prologue**

"I'm sorry Sakura, I really don't want to do this. The people requesting your medic skills are paying a lot of money; enough where I simply cannot refuse." Tsunade did not want to send her best medic, hell, her best kunoichi out on this solo mission. She had a sinking feeling in her gut telling her that something was wrong. "Go to Suna, the Kazekage is sick (how in the world that boy got sick she would never figure out) and they need your expertise."

"Alright, but how did Gaara get sick; that guy never gets sick?" Tsunade's apprentice voiced her exact opinions. "Oh well, when do you need me to leave?" Sakura couldn't help but think that something seemed off...

"Right away, the mission scroll states that it is an emergency and that you are to leave right after receiving these orders. So try to leave within the next two hours; pack lightly if you must. You know it's about a two day journey, try to make it there quicker. That is all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had been meaning to tell her; really he had. Although it was surprising that she hadn't even noticed. Even Naruto had noticed, and that was saying something, it took the blonde shinobi seven years to notice the Hyuuga girl, who, in fact had finally made it quite obvious by walking up and kissing him, she was drunk at the time though so...there _she_ was coming down the street.

"Yo!" he gave her a simple two-fingered salute.

"Hello Kakashi, I'm just on my way home."

"Well Sakura I've been needing to talk to you about something so may I walk with you?"

"I'm sorry Kakashi but we're already there and I'm leaving on an urgent mission. Can it wait a week?" she gave him a sad smile showing him she regretted not being able to talk.

"Sure Sakura, it can wait a week." he gave her an eye crinkle and slowly walked away. _No Sakura it cannot wait a week._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_No! It cannot end like this. They are not going to end me like this. My sensei' taught me better with this. I am not going down with out a fight.__** Well then shut up and start kicking some ass.**_

"I don't think so buddy! There is no way in Hell _you_ are going to kill me without a fight!" She knew that there was something off about this mission. How could she not see this coming.

_End Note: Alright it's a short prologue. I just wanted to give you an idea of the character's and maybe be able to foreshadow on some of the upcoming events. You know how it goes, read and review. _


	2. She's Gone

_AN: Okay still don't own Naruto. This is dedicated to my bff who I love with all my heart. (although he'll never admit he's reading such a girlly fanfic with this pairing). Here it is: knock yourselves out!_ : )

**A Questionable End**

**She's Gone**

He didn't believe it for a second. They told him she was gone, that she was never coming back. He couldn't accept it, he wouldn't accept it.

He remembered the day they carved her name on the memorial stone; it was raining. The whole village came that day. That's the day Naruto proposed to Hinata; he realized that day that life was too short to not grasp the ones you loved. Sasuke had an epiphany and realized what love was, only after he lost the only one who had ever truly loved him like that. He was no longer set on reviving his clan with the next female to walk by. He is now dating Ino.

He remembered the block letters being carved. Everyone was crying; including himself. He didn't believe it for a second though.

He remembered her service; he had been miserable. Everyone had talked about her in the past tense. Ino had talked about their odd friendship, though most of it could not be understood through the sobs and tears that were streaming down her face: he was sure it was good though. Naruto had talked about how much he loved her like the sister he never had. He had silent tears streaming down his face the whole duration of his speech. Sasuke had talked for a good solid minute about her unbeleivable abilility to never give up hope. The human icicle seemed to have a sad tinge to hisexpression. Eventually it was his turn. That was a disaster.

_The famous Copy Nin slowly made his way to the podium. He stood in front of his entire village and then some. He looked out among the crowd and began._

"_I was Sakura's first genin teacher. Most of you know that. I wasn't a very good one. I ignored her; I chose the boys over her. I didn't see her potential. I should have, it took her maybe five-minute tops to perfect her chakra control. I still didn't see the untapped potential though." The man's voice began to waiver slightly. He paused: he then, stronger than before, began again._

"_I'm not here to talk about my mistakes that I have made. I'm here to talk about the strength Sakura obtained because of them. She became the best kunoichi this village has ever seen, surpassing the fifth herself." He looked over at Tsunade who was nodding her head in agreement. He continued on._

"_She was a genjutsu type, as most of you know. She worked hours upon hours on her weak points. Training with the hokage, with Gai, and with myself. She was the best healer I've ever met, quickly flying through the ranks as a medic nin. She never gave up. I valued that about her, all of us do, especially those whose life she saved. When all hope was lost she kept working just to give a person another day."He looked over at the sand siblings, two of which were reflecting on the times Sakura had saved their lives when everyone else had given up._

"_Sakura was an angel. She was Konoha's angel. She was my angel. I love her with all of my heart." That was all. He walked back to seat feeling many eyes tracing his steps after what he had just implied._

He remembered the day they read her will. It was a day of laughter and tears. Even in death Sakura was sure to be a feisty one.

_This is the last will and testament of Haruno Sakura._

_I, Haruno Sakura leave all my scrolls to Nara Shikamaru, although, they may be too troublesome to read; but do it anyway._

_I leave all my clothes to Yamanaka Ino, although, who, after eating all that ice cream when finding out about my death will most likely not fit into them. So I am also leaving enough money for her to join a weight lost club. Ino you better put my clothes to good use and score "you know who."_

_I leave all my weapons to Uchiha Sasuke, who I know will find a good use for them. Mostg likely revenging my death if I was murdered. After all he is the revenge guru. I loved you Sasuke, and then I hated you for hurting Kakashi, Naruto, and everyone else who loved you. But know that I died loving you like a brother._

_I leave Uzamaki Naruto my great grandmother's ring. It has been passed down from generation to generation. I know once I'm gone you'll get enough sense to propose to the poor girl. DO NOT feel obligated to use it, it's just in case my favorite loser picked out some hideous piece of jewelry. Hyuuga Hinata this is also for your benefit._

_I leave all my worldly possessions to Hatake Kakashi, who contrary to what he believes has always been there for me. Who will blame himself for whatever reason when he does not deserve it. Oh and Kakashi, when you go and visit the memorial, bring a damn umbrella._

He moved into her apartment after that. He was going to keep things just the way they were until she could come home. He didn't believe she was really dead. Just lost on the path of life.

People called him crazy. They told him that he was holding on to something that wasn't there. Sometimes at night he started to believe it. He would think '_If only I had told her' _or _'if only I had been there.'_ Then he would remember what Sakura's will had said about not blaming himself and remember that she wasn't dead anyway. Life was not that cruel, or so he liked to believe, there he was, Kakashi the optimist. Or maybe he really was just clinging onto the past and was on the psychotic side. He didn't care.

He didn't believe it for a second. They told him she was gone, that she was never coming back. He couldn't accept it, wouldn't accept it. His Sakura was alive and would come home.

_End Note: Lets face it that was kind of a boring chapter. Sorry guys I'm trying to just set up the story. And I highly doubt any of you will see the plot line coming, but if you do kudos to you! Anyways I tried to throw in a little humor just to make it worth reading for entertainment, but really it was just insight on Kakashi's character. Basically he's the metaphorical tree in my story and Sakura is the wind...or was, because I'm not going to tell if she's dead or not. Read and Review so I know I should actually take time to do this story because I don't want to do something nobody likes or is not going to read. Much love to my groupies who although loyal sometimes forget to review!_ ; )_ BTW the next post will be next week if people like it so far._


	3. The Death of a Flower

_Authors Note: Alright it looks like enough people are reading this as to where it is worth the effort. I don't own Naruto yadda yadda yadda. Sorry! I know said I would post the 3rd chapter last week but my parents shipped me off to my father's house. I'll try to post another chapter this week to make it up for you._

_**Inner self**_

_thoughts_

**A Questionable End**

**The Death of a Flower**

"I don't think so buddy! There is no way in hell that _you _are going to kill me without a fight!" She knew that there was something wrong with this mission. How could she not see it coming.

"Ha! You fight. What are you, like twelve? I bet you couldn't even hurt a fly!" Sakura raised a brow at the man. **_Does he not know who we are? Cha, we'll show him!_**

"Do you honestly not know who I am?"

"Nope, all the boss told me is that a girl with pink hair was gonna come by and that I was to bring her back to headquarters; why? Are you posed' to be something' special?"

"Wow. I'm The Fifth's apprentice. Haruno Sakura; one of the members of the defective Team 7. Is any of this ringing a bell in that ugly head of your's?"

"..."

"Alright how about head medic in Konoha?" At this the man shook his afore mentioned ugly head. "Alright what about jounin and squad leader?" At this the man had a confused expression oh his face. "Still nothing? I'm in every bingo book! How could you not know. Fine I guess I will just have to show you who I am," and with that the girl got into a fighting stance.

"I don't believe that will be necessary Sakura." That voice sent a shiver up her spine.

Sakura spun around with a look of horror upon her face, that until suddenly, had held no emotions whatsoever. "It can't be! You should be dead! He killed you. How can you be here?"

"Surely you must know of the late Orochimaru's methods. Poor fool, got himself killed by my failure of a brother-"

"Do not talk about Sasuke like that. He is not a failure and is a finer human being than you could ever dream of being!" Sakura spat. Defending her beloved team mate, friend, and brother.

"Oh I see you still have a soft-spot for the boy. Well that seems like a personal problem. If you want an explanation I would strongly suggest you stop interrupting me." He waited for a reply and when he got none he continued. "Unlike Orochimaru I was able to find a way to preserve my body. I knew Sasuke was going to kill me, and so I looked for ways to live after death. So I made an elixir of a sort keep my soul alive after I was dead. And when Sasuke left the scene I returned to my body and went into hiding. And here I am now Little Blossom, capturing you."

"Why? What good am I to you? The Akatsuki are gone. They have all been killed. What purpose could I possibly serve to you?"

"That is the thing. You do not serve a purpose to me. I simply wish to see all the people who you care for, and in turn care for you, suffer."

"Are you dumb. You realize even if you do somehow manage to kill me other shinobi will come after you and make you pay."

"No, because no will ever know it was me. I am not going to kill you. You and I are simply going to disappear off the face of the planet where no one will ever find us."

"I am not go-" and before Sakura's sentence could be finished she crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"Pick her up and let's go before she wakes up. I am rather disappointed: for such a strong kunoichi it was rather easy to distract her from your presence."

"Sure boss. Can we leave, she isn't exactly as light as a feather."

"Yes, let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Alright let's see here. Can I wiggle my toes and fingers? Yes I can wiggle my toes and fingers. Can I move all my appendages? Yes I can move all of my appendages. Can I concentrate my chakra? Oh shit, I can't! This is not a good thing._** Thank you Captain Obvious.** _You know you really aren't helping anyone out with your snarky comments. _**I know.**_ If you aren't going to be of any help you can just crawl back into whatever corner of my mind you came out of._** Fine, I never get any appreciation around here. **_Like you deserve any!_

Sakura slowly opened her her eyes letting them adjust to the dim light. She looked around at her surroundings.

"Itachi, really could you get any more cliché? I mean seriously, a dark, gloomy cell." The pink haired captive looked over at her captor as he walked into the room just outside her cell.

"Do you really think that kissing up is going to help you out any? Well if you do you're wrong." The man was starting to get annoyed with her smart-ass comments and her lack of fear of him.

"I was just being honest. Don't get frustrated with me just because you don't want to hear the truth. Anyway, what's your plan? To keep me locked up in here for the rest of my life like some kind of pet?"

"Yes, something like that. After today you will have no human companionship and just sit in that lonely cell and waste away. I want to see you break. You will soon begin to wilt much like you namesake: so you may consider this your fall."

"Just curious, did you practice that all before you came in here. I have to admit, that was a pretty good speech you made." And with that Itachi left the girl to rot in the hell he had created for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_One year. It's been one year since that sadistic bastard took me and stuck me in this hell hole. Today will be the day they carve my name in into the memorial stone. I wonder if my friends will be there. I hope Naruto realizes what Hinata means to him. She loves him, they'll be happy together. I just wish I could be there for their wedding. I hope Sasuke realizes the importance of love. More than anything I hope people realize the importance of living their lives to the fullest._

_After they are done carving my name they will hold my service. I wonder what people will say about me. Ino will probably talk about how we were worst enemies and best friends. Naruto will talk about how close we have grown over the years. I don't even know if Sasuke could put enough words together to actually form a sentence. Kakashi..._

_Next they'll read my will..._

_Shikamaru, well, he finally got a hold on all my research. It will be a good contribution to the Nara's Book of Medicine and their studies._

_Ino, I hope she goes after him. It was the only way I could give her my one last piece of advice. Her and Sasuke will someday be happy together; I just know it._

_Sasuke, If only you knew it was the man you once took revenge upon was the same one that took me. Talk about irony._

_Naruto, If he hasn't proposed to Hinata yet then this will be the most obvious hint. I mean, I will be practically doing it for him._

_Kakashi..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I have to get out of here! I can't live like this. Why can't I concentrate my chakra. He obviously does not have the byakuugan so I can rule that reason out._ _**Wow, took you long enough.** Now! Now you decide to show up. After two years of rotting in this place. Just wasting away. Now you decide to show up?** Yep pretty much. **Well are you going to help me get out of here or what?** I guess I have nothing better to do...**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why? Why can't I concentrate my chakra?" Sakura for the first time in two years used her voice to ask her guard why her chakra never seemed to work. Her voice came out in a rusty whisper. Barely audible and she wasn't even sure if he had heard her.

"You talked!" The guard looked at her curiously. The girl was little more than a living skeleton. She was pale from the lack of light she had recieved. Her hair was scruffy and dirty. Her personal hygiene was lacking, he didn't blame her. As the man was studying her she realized that it was the same one that two years previously had knocked her out and brought her to this place. "I don't think I'm sposed' to tell you that."

"Please, I have to get away from here. Do you think I deserve this punishment? I am being treated like a criminal when I have not committed a crime! Please...please." Tears were welling in her eyes and the man could not bear to look at her. He remembered when he had first met her. She was so strong and she had stood up to Itachi: such a creature did not deserve the punishment she was recieving.

"The _food_ seemed a little off to me. And since you eat leftovers I would go without for the next couple of days." With that he left but not without first seeing the gratitude upon the young girls face.


	4. Dinner and a Walk

_Author's Note: Yes, I know I'm late but I didn't really know how filled my life was. Anyway heres the new chapter. Enjoy. Still don't own Naruto._

**_Inner Self_**

_Thoughts_

**A Questionable End**

**Dinner and a Walk**

_Dammit! I thought there was still some rice left in the pantry. Oh well, I'll just have to change what's on the menu. _Kakashi went through _their_ kitchen looking for something that could possibly be prepared for dinner that night. It wasn't that the man couldn't cook, it's just that he preferred eating out or at a friends house. But tonight was an exception.

Like all the other teams that made up the Rookie Nine and Team 9, the members of the old Team 7 still got together on occasion to reflect upon their past. Although now, their were new members that would attend these gatherings. Sai, who had joined Team Kakashi was an attendee. Naruto always brought his wife, Hinata, and his one month old son, Atsushi. Sasuke started bringing his fiancé Ino to these functions a few months back. Naruto teased him mercilessly until Ino put a stop to it. Kakashi tried not to think about it, the details were too graphic for his innocent mind.

Kakashi decided that a simple dinner would suffice. He would go to the market and pick up some rice. He would then proceed to prepare the meat. They would be having rice bowls with three kinds of meats and various dipping sauces. But if he was going to be on time or in Kakashi's world an hour late, he would need to step up his pace and leave for the market immediately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first to arrive was Naruto and his family. Naruto had grown into a handsome man with messy, blonde hair and large, expressive blue eyes. Hinata had also grown into a beautiful woman with long, black hair and a rather womanly body. But the person Kakashi most liked to observe was Atsushi. He had his mother's black hair and his father's large translucent eyes. Speaking of that which made him special. He had one blue eye and one eye the held the kekkai genkai for the Hyuuga's: the Byakuugan. The grown man could really connect with this kid, having different eyes also.

"Hey Kakshi-sensei. I hope were not too on time. But you know Hinata, she never likes to be late. Even though I keep telling her that no matter how--"

"No Naruto you're right on time. Come in, get the baby and your wife out of the cold. Have your seen the others?"

"Yes Hatake-san,we saw Sai on his way over...and well...um..." Hinata began.

"It's alright Hinata I'll tell him, and how many times have I told you it's okay if you just call him Kakashi. On our way over Sasuke-teme and Ino-chan were sucking face. It was hilarious! But before I could say anything Hinata drug me off and told me not to disturb them."

Kakashi just looked at the boy before him. He was amazed that this boy was a father. He could only imagine how his son and the kids that were sure to come would turn out. Thank kami they would have Hinata as their mother. "Naruto, how did you end up with such a patient girl. Anyway, it's fine, she can call me whatever she wants. And if Sasuke and Ino aren't here in the next ten minutes I'll let you go out and get them. How does that sound?"

Before the young man could answer there was a knock at the door. It was Sai. Kakashi quickly ushered him in. Sai had become more comfortable with his emotions and acted normal; or as normal as a person who was a ninja could. The group chatted as they waited for Kakashi and Hinata, who had taken it upon herself to help him, finished the meal. Just as Kakashi was about to send Naruto out there was the final knock at the door.

"Why Sasuke so nice of you to join us. Oh you have a little pink right here." If Sasuke was any less of an ice cube he would surely be as red as a tomato, but he was and so a tinge of pink was the only color that reached his face. Ino on the other hand was blushing madly. Sasuke, as calmly as possible reached up and wiped off what had been Ino's lipstick.

"Are we late?"

"No you guys are right on time. Besides, I would have sent Naruto out to get you if you had been." Kakashi couldn't help his smirk at the look on Sasuke's face as the young man thought about the mocking he would have had to endure if Kakashi had resorted to that. "Alright let's go sit down, dinner is on the table."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group of shinobi sat around the table telling anecdotes about their latest missions and everyday lives. But as they sat quietly around the table they all knew what was coming. This only happened when dinner was held at _their_ house. Ino and Hinata would start thinking about all the times that they had spent here with Sakura. The boys would also begin thinking about her because it was quite obvious what the girls were thinking. And like all the other times before the girls started the story telling.

"It seems like such a long time ago that Sakura and I fought over you Sasuke. Almost like it was a lifetime ago. It's hard to remember what we were like before that happened. Sakura was so shy, self-conscious. Some girls were teasing her. I remember I stood up for her. I gave her that red ribbon she wore it in her hair for a long time, until we received are headbands. She always kept it with her though, she took it with her on every mission. I never found it when I helped Kakashi go through her stuff...I think she had it with her when she...when she..." Ino's voice cracked and she never finished her sentence. But in a rare moment of affection Sasuke grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

Sai just looked around the table before giving his two cents. "She was always so nice to me."

"What do you mean. She beat you all the time for calling her Ugly?" Naruto looked quizzically at the artist that sat across the table from him.

"That's exactly what I mean. She always tried to make me feel like I belonged. Like I was one of you guys. I think when I gave her that nickname she only acted mad to make me feel like I was treated like everyone else, that if I was going to make her mad, then I too was going to get a knock to the head. But what she really meant was that she understood that I was just trying to fit in and that she would help me become a person that the rest of you could befriend." Kakashi knew exactly what Sai was trying to say. Sakura had been like glue: bringing people together and keeping them together no matter what it took. The next who spoke was a perfect example of this.

"She never lost faith in me. Naruto, you and her both never did. You both kept coming after me. Even when I did not deserve it. Even after I had tried killing you both and told you both to leave me alone countless times. You both kept coming back to me. And when I came back you both welcomed me back into the village with open arms. And unlike you Naruto, she helped me with all the community service I did. You know to get the rest of the villagers to accept me back in and to prove that I was trustworthy. She was always there for me." That was the Uchiha's speech, the group knew it meant a lot coming from the most tacit man most of them had ever met.

"I wanted to be like her for so long. I thought she was so lucky to be on Naruto-kun's team. I was so jealous. She always seemed so brave and strong to me, of course, being on the famous Team 7 it was bound to happen with all that testosterone and competition." At this the table quietly laughed. "As we grew older it only seemed to get worse for me. I stuttered and she was the famous Hokage's apprentice. It seemed as if life was giving her everything and me nothing. And then one day we went on a mission together and I learned the truth." At this the girl speaking had the tables rapt attention. They, excluding Naruto, had not heard this. "She treated me like I was her friend. Like we were sisters. She asked me if I wanted help winning Naruto-kun. She helped me get rid of my stutter. But most of all she helped me be confident and comfortable in my own skin. She taught me I had to like myself before anyone else could. I wish she could have been there for our wedding..." as her sentence broke Hinata's eyes started to water.

Naruto looked down at the child in his arms and then towards his wife who was silently crying. More than anything he wished Sakura could have been the one to deliver their baby. But as it had happened neither of their wishes had come true. He looked over at Ino who was in the same position as Hinata. Her and Sakura were closer than Hinata and Sakura. He could only imagine how hard it would be on her during her wedding and child baring times without Sakura.

"You know what I regret the most?" The table looked at him waiting for him to answer his rhetorical question. "Leaving her those two years. I shouldn't have left her. I know she had baachan. But Sasuke had left her...no offense teme," Sasuke nodded. "and I had promised not to leave her, but I did anyways. But what makes it worse is that she held no grudges, the day I got back it was as if I was gone for two days, not years. She was too good to the people that hurt her."

At Naruto's words Kakashi flinched. They had struck close to home. During her genin days he had completely abandoned her. He focused all of his attention on Sasuke. Naruto had Jiraiya, but who did she have? No one. And where was he all that time Naruto and Sasuke were gone? He was off taking solo missions leaving her all alone. He too had abandoned her.

They sat there lost in their own thought until the time struck midnight. The group started filing out the door. Hinata and Naruto left first. Sai decided that he would walk with them preferring company to being alone. Surprisingly enough Sasuke told Ino to go on ahead, he would catch up with her. He stood back to speak with Kakashi.

"Kakashi," unlike Naruto who had kept the formality, Sasuke had dropped the suffix to the end of his name. "I know you miss her. But really, her death-"

"She's not dead Sasuke."

"That's exactly what I mean. She is gone Kakashi. She is never coming back. I miss her too. Naruto, you, and her are the closest thing to a family I've ever had. And now she's gone. Trust me I know what you feel. But let her go Kakashi. She's gone." Sasuke gave the older man a pat on the back and went to catch up with the girl who was his future. Kakashi shut the door but didn't lock it. He never locked the door, one day she would come home and she would most likely not haver her keys on her.

For what seemed like the millionth time he wondered if he was being unreasonable. _She has been gone two years. Her name is on the memorial stone. To anyone else this would be enough. But why do I feel like she is still alive. Maybe I'm just kidding myself._ With this Kakashi reached towards the door and locked it. He went to _their_ room to get ready for another long night of dreaming of pink hair and emerald eyes.

He couldn't take it though! He wasn't ready to give up hope. He crawled out of bed and put on his house slippers. He groggily made his way outside of _their_ bedroom and to the front door. He reached for the handle and unlocked it and checked to make sure the light was on outside. He pulled aside the curtain and looked outside into the snowy night before returning to bed for the night where he finally got some rest.

_End Note: Okay this chapter was hard for me to write so if you guys could review to tell me what you thought and to give me some feed back that would be great. Special thanks to Memorize it XIII, Lady Elysion, and to my heroes of fanfiction; ShipperTrish and Sakura Haru who wrote Fourteen Dates which I would recommend to all Kakashi and Sakura fans!! They're both on my faves. Well fourteen dates in on my stories...ShipperTrish is on authors._


	5. A Reunion

_Author's Note: Whoop Whoop I got it up this week! Alright, I love this chapter guys! If only, If only, I don't own Naruto._

**Inner Self**

_Thoughts_

**A Questionable End**

**A Reunion **

**Gah I'm hungry! When are we getting out of this place? **_I don't know. When you get past the mildew smell and the...when do you think!? As soon as I can concentrate my chakra you dumb ass! _**There is no need to get snippy with me.** Inner Sakura quietly retreated to the back of Sakura's mind. _Finally, some peace and quiet._

Three days, it had been three days since the guard had told her about the drugs in the food. Every day she would try and concentrate her chakra, but it had yet to work. Although, she had not tried it today. She would try it when the guard slipped in her dinner, the one that she wouldn't be eating. Speaking of which...

"Here's your dinner. Eat up" The man look at her and shut the door.

_Well here it goes._ She focused her energy. Then, there it was: a slight green glow emanating from her hands. Even though it was dim it almost blinded her. _Finally. _Sakura quickly formed her chakra scalpel technique and began cutting the lock on the door of her cell. When she heard a click she released her jutsu. She looked around and realized there was absolutely nothing she could bring with her to help her on her journey. Without hesitation she quietly slipped out the door.

She silently crept down the hall and once again realized there was something wrong with her escape plan. She had no idea where she was going. For all she knew she could be heading to where Itachi was. The girl was so deep in thought about what she was going to do she didn't notice the figure in front of her until it was too late.

"Think you're goin' somewhere?"

"I thought-"

"Come with me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kakashi-sensei, I've been thinking."

"Wow, that has to be a first dobe."

"Sasuke-teme, I wasn't talking to you so shut the hell up!" Naruto snapped at his friend before turning back to the man he was trying to talk to.

"Hn" Sasuke replied even though he knew it was most likely being ignored.

"Anyway before we were so rudely interrupted-"

"What is it Naruto?" The man looked over at the blonde sitting next to him. They had been training hard all morning. Around noon they had decided that it was time to quit. And like many a training sessions before they had gone to Icharaku Ramen.

"Why don't you take a new genin team?"

"Why don't you?" Kakashi replied to Naruto's question.

Naruto looked over with a surprised expression upon his face. "I don't know; I guess I've never really thought about it."

"Well, your qualified. Your a jounin and as far as I know you're pretty good with kids. We don't have to worry about you killing them like we do with some people," he looked over at Sasuke who only looked back at him. " And to answer your question it's because I was such a failure with you guys. Naruto, I ignored you and Sakura and gave all my attention to Sasuke. Sasuke left me for Orochimaru," Sasuke visibly flinched at the snake sannin's name. "You left me for Jaraiya, and Sakura left me for Tsunade. Not that I blame any of you. You guys are the second generation sannin. If I took another team it would just be another disaster in the works." Both of the younger men looked at their ex-sensei for a moment.

"You're wrong. You were a good teacher. You taught me the most important lesson I've learned. The importance of team work and what a team mate means to a shinobi. Kakashi that lesson is essentially what brought me back after I got my revenge."

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei. Jiraiya taught me a lot of cool ninjutsu but that lesson is still the most important."

Kakashi just looked over at the two and continued on with his thoughts. _Yes, but what about Sakura. The one who needed me the most is the one I utterly deserted, the one I really let down..._

The lunch soon ended. Kakashi and Sasuke returned to training. Naruto on the other hand a date with the visiting Kazekage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now be quiet. We don't want to sturb' anyone." The man dragging Sakura down the hallway was the same who had captured her and was now helping her escape. "Try to fuss a lil' so it looks like I'm hurtin' ya or somethin'." The man whispered.

Soon they were at the entrance of some kind of compound. Surprisingly there were no guards around. _Itachi seems pretty confident that no one is going to find out about him. _"Thank you. I have no way of paying you back other than that."

"Well that's not all. Here is two days worth of food. I don't know where you're from; but the Sand Village is a week that way. The Leaf Village is about four days in that direction. If you walk either way in a straight line you'll come cross' a road."

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura looked up at the man who was saving her life.

"Because you stood up to Itachi. Even wastin' away in a cell for two years and ya' were still hangin' on. Someone that strong does not deserve to be held and treated like an animal in a cage."

"What's your name. How did someone so kind come to work for someone like Itachi?"

My name doesn't matter. I'm a killer. I kill without thought. But you earned my respect. You deserve to live."

"Thank you. I would advise you getting away from here. I plan on coming back and killing Itachi and everyone involved as soon as I can. That is the only way I can think of thanking you."

"I can't leave. I'm going to postpone the knowledge of your escape as long as I can. But when Itachi finds out he will torture me slowly and then let me die. At least I will be saving one life during my time here on earth stead' of killin' it."

Sakura looked at the man sadly. "I have to go." With that she ran off into the darkness of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I need to stop and rest now. I am really out of shape. I've only been running for an hour or two. At this pace I'll never get far enough._** Shut-up, weren't you tired all those times shishou pushed you? What about all those intense training sessions with Lee-kun. Just push yourself a little further every time!** With that Sakura got off her hands and knees and pushed on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know you are supposed to be dead?" Where had she heard that voice? Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I just got lost on the path of life. Don't you have a village to be running or something?" Sakura looked up at the first familiar face she had seen in two years and began to cry. The kazekage slowly got on his knees and hugged her to his chest.

"I have missed you. All your friends have missed you. And yes I do have a village to run. But as I was walking I came across something that looked like it had been chewed up and spit back out."

"You know, I think I liked you better when you were quiet and didn't talk." Sakura couldn't help but laugh between sobs.

"Come on there is a river nearby and you need to get cleaned up. Otherwise when you get back they really will think you are dead. And before you ask, you really do look that bad."

"You know what, I'm sure of it now. I did like you better when you were quieter. You've been hanging out with Naruto too much." She let Gaara help her to the river where he gave her some bathing materials. "Just call when you're done, I'll bring you some clean clothes and help you back."

"Thank you Gaara." She looked at the boy who once had tried to kill her.

"No Sakura, don't thank me. I should be thanking you. You accepted me even after I had tried to kill you. You helped save my life, in more than one way. You were one of my first friends and you will always be one of the closest." Sakura looked over at the serious look on his face and realized that he meant every word he said. She slowly got up and hugged him.

"Thank you anyways," she whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's eat. It looks as if you have not eaten since the time you disappeared." Sakura snorted at this.

"I haven't eaten. I've have been given rotten pieces of what used to be known as food. I know what you're thinking. Why didn't she escape? Well, I'll tell you. I was being drugged. I was so stupid! I should have been able to figure that out! How could I have not been able to figure that out. And I used to call myself a medic. Lot of use that did me. I couldn't even tell that I was being drugged."

"Do not beat yourself up over it Sakura. The drugs were probably messing with your thought process. Besides you got away did you not? How did you get away by the way? If you are not ready to talk about it though I will understand."

"A guard helped me. Coincidently the same one who helped capture me. He's probably dead by now though. You know what the funny thing is?" Gaara looked at her waiting for her to go on. "I feel like I should be upset, scared, angsty, or well something. But I feel none of those. I feel relieved to be out of there."

"Sakura, you always had a strong personality."

"There is one other emotion I feel. Anger. A soon as I can I'm going to find that bastard and kill him. Slowly and painfully." A wave of darkness passed over Sakura's face and even Gaara was a little nervous.

"Who did it? What did he do to make you hate him so much?"

"You mean other that what he did to his clan and Sasuke? He did nothing, that's exactly it...he just left me to waste away in a cell until I went crazy or died. That's what he did."

"You mean it was-"

"Yes, it was Uchiha Itachi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You got married!?" Sakura looked over at the red-haired man beside her. "To whom may I ask?"

"Matsuri," Sakura could not help but laugh at the color rising in Gaara's cheeks. It was her turn to blush though as he shot her a glare.

"Sorry, sorry. I wasn't laughing at you it's just so funny seeing you blush over a girl. Anything else I should know?" The girl raised a brow questioning him to see if there was any other good information she should be aware of .

"We have two daughters. They are twins." At this Sakura raised her brows.

"What are their names?"

"Chiyo-"

"In honor of the woman who saved you. The other's?"

"Sakura." Sakura let out a small gasp. "In honor of the woman who saved my brother's life. Who helped save my life. The kunoichi who was by far the best, surpassing the fifth herself. For the kunoichi who on countless occasions helped save my village. For the girl who was one of the first people to ever accept me." Sakura couldn't stop the waterworks as they quickly flowed down her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You helped her escape. And now you are going to die." Itachi slowly tortured the man using only his eyes. "The rest of you get ready. We are leaving this place."

_End AN: I know guy's that this chapters title is a little misgiving but I couldn't help it. Besides I love Gaara and so I just had to put him in here. And before you say he is out of character I feel that by this time in his life that he would be a lot more sociable and normal. The conversation between Kakashi and Naruto has a lot more meaning for Naruto. I really do feel this is the way Sakura would react after escaping after two years...and the friendly talk is Gaara's way of making Sakura feel like she is still accepted._


	6. What More Could You Possibly Want

_AN: Yes, I know. Sorry I'm late...there has been male drama that has postponed this chapter. So if you are upset I give you full permission to jump my boyfriend. Just Kidding...sorta. Enjoy the chapter. And last but not least: I do not own Naruto._

**A Questionable End**

**What More Could You Possibly Want**

"Wake up Sunshine. You realize that it's noon and you're only three hours away from home. Well, you're home." Gaara proceeded to poke Sakura with a stick until he heard a slight grumble. "What was that? I don't understand mumbling. I always thought you were more eloquent than that Sakura."

"I said I'm not ready to go back. Seriously now that I have thought about it everyone has probably moved on with their lives. When I left we all were becoming adults, we were leaving behind the teenage adolescence. Gaara, I won't fit in, I haven't changed at all, I am still that weak, eighteen year old that was captured and locked in that cell." All the insecurities that were missing earlier all had come crashing down upon her as she woke up. It was as if Gaara's stick had poked enlightenment into her.

"Sakura, sit up and stop your crying." Gaara decided to use his kazekage face as it was the most stern he now had when he was among those he cared about. How far he had fallen since his younger days he thought to himself before continuing. "When you're a ninja you grow up quickly, you should know that. We learn to kill at an early age. We watch our comrades fall in battle. Trust me, we were adults long before we ever turned eighteen. And you are not weak, I don't ever want to hear that coming out of your mouth again." He pulled the pink haired kunoichi to her feet. "Come on, let's get camp cleared and I'll escort you to the city gates and get you through." With that the two shinobi got ready for the day ahead of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kakashi-sensei."

"..."

"Kakashi-sensei."

"..."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"What is it Naruto?"

"I decided to take your advice. I'm taking a genin team." The silver haired man looked over at the speaker. "I can't be in ANBU anymore. Not with Atsushi and another one on the way. Besides, I hate coming home from missions with my wife waiting up for days on end because she doesn't know when I'll be coming home. It's time I retired from ANBU."

"I was wondering when you'd realize it. If you ask me I think you've made the right decision. Besides isn't it time you start training to be the next Hokage?" Kakashi couldn't help but look fondly at the blond next to him.

"Yeah, if only Tsunade-baachan agreed with you." Naruto was a little peeved that the fifth had yet to name her successor. Not that he could entirely blame her. After all, right after she had named Sakura her successor as a sannin, she had been killed. He knew that she was just worried about losing him also.

"Naruto, you do realize what being a teacher means though? Don't you?" Naruto just looked at him curiously. "Okay, how about I try and tell you so you don't repeat the mistakes that I did, okay?" Naruto nodded. "Alright, well first off don't pick favorites. No matter how strong or weak one appears just remember they all have something to bring to the table." Kakashi didn't think Naruto would have this problem, not with the childhood he had. "Second, help them all with their given talents, don't expect them all to be good at the same thing. A good example of this is Team Gai, they all have different fighting styles, and yet, Gai helped them all master their given techniques. And lastly, protect them with your life, no matter what, they are your responsibility."

"Is that all the advice Kakashi-sensei? You know, your really shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You weren't that bad of a teacher. Besides, _she_ wouldn't have wanted it." The last sentence was said so quietly Kakashi could barely hear it even with his ninja hearing.

"I know Naruto, I know. But sometimes it hard. Looking at you, Sasuke, and Sakura," Naruto flinched at the mention of the girl's name, "you all left me for stronger teachers. How does that not show that I was a poor teacher?" Naruto looked at the man in front of him. This was so abnormal for the usually stoic man. Sure Kakashi-sensei wasn't as bad as Sasuke, but all the same, he rarely ever talked about his emotions.

"Okay so maybe you wouldn't have won the 'Sensei of the Year' award, but you did teach us a lot. And whether you want to admit it or not you care about us. You were willing to give up your life for us. You realize you gave us the lesson that Sakura and I used the most in our life; you taught us that those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum. Thanks to you, we never abandoned Sasuke even when the rest of the village did. I don't want to ever hear you say that you were a bad teacher again. Now, how do I tell Sasuke that I'm quitting ANBU?"

"I don't think you have to worry about that dobe."

"Sasuke-teme! How long have you been listening?"

"Just long enough to hear you tell me about quitting ANBU. I knew it was going happen soon though. It was bound to happen with your new family: you can't keep risking your life like you have been." The dark haired man took a seat.

"What about you? How does Ino feel about you going out on ANBU missions. She can't be happy about them."

"She isn't. That's why I am also quiting."

"WHAT!! You love ANBU, how can you possibly quit?"

"I'm going to work on the police force. That's what my dream has been since I was younger. That and I'm going to be helping out at the academy."

"But...but...you'll kill those little monsters the second they piss you off!"

"No I won't, I would have one angry kunoichi to deal with. And frankly, it wouldn't be worth the fight."

"Teme's whipped by Ino-chan!" Out of nowhere a solid punch landed across the back of Naruto's head.

"You could definitely learn a lesson from him dear." Hinata said looking innocent; as if she hadn't just knocked a dent into the poor man's cranium. "It's time to come home, we are having Neji-neechan and Tenten over."

"Well guys, I've gotta go. Thanks for the talk Kakashi-sensei. Take care of yourself." The couple walked away hand in hand.

"And he says I'm whipped." Sasuke snorted. "Well I've got to get going, Ino and I are having dinner with her family. I'll see you later."

Kakashi was left alone at the bar. His mind drifted off to the subject that it often did. He sat there contemplating all the things he had done wrong in his past; all the mistakes he had made. Then and there he decided it was time to let them go. First though, there was something he needed to do. After paying for his ramen he slowly walked to only flower shop in Konoha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought you said we were three hours away! It's almost eight!" Sakura wasn't really angry at her companion, she was just extremely frustrated. _**You shouldn't be so angry. If you weren't so out of shape, not that I blame you, we would have been there in three hours.**__ I guess you're right. I'll apologize._ "Gaara, I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous. I know that it is my fault we've taken eight hours to get this far. I realize that by yourself you could have made this by yourself."

"Don't worry Sakura. I understand, if I was in your position I wouldn't be handling it nearly as well as your are. Besides, look ahead. Can you see the walls of your village?"

Sakura looked ahead of her. She could hardly believe it; she was home. After two long years, there she was. She was returning to her beloved Konoha. _I can't believe it, there it is. __**Oh, don't start crying. That'll be another hour delay!**__ Okay, okay._ "Thank you Gaara. I can take it from here. Besides, I don't quite want to alert anybody right now. Not tonight. First thing tomorrow I will go straight to Tsunade and tell her I'm home. But first I want to sleep in a real bed. I want to eat real food and take a real bath."

"Alright Sakura," Gaara pulled the girl in for a hug and whispered in her ear, "be safe. I will see you again. And next time, I'll bring my daughter so she may meet her namesake." And without anymore words the young kazekage disappeared into the dark tree line.

Sakura turned around and started walking towards her village. _How am I supposed to get into the village without Kotetsu and Izumo seeing me?_ As the girl neared the gates she realized that her entrance would not be a problem; the two were soundly sleeping. It turned out that here village through the village was rather effortless. She knew that she would look slightly different, but the two people she passed did not recognize her in the least.

_There it is. The lights are off. I wonder if he is there or...**Just get in there girl. It is your house. We own it. Kakashi would never sell it; he's not like that. So even if he doesn't live there, it's still ours.** You're right. Let's go._ With that Sakura passed though the thresh hold of her house. One that she had not in two years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kakashi,_

_Had plans tonight. You might have heard. Anyway, I left the stuff in back. You're an elite ninja, I'm not to worried about you getting in. Just lock the door behind you. Tell her I said 'hello,' and not a day goes by that I don't miss her. Your secret is safe with me._

_ Sincerely, Ino_

Kakashi read through the note in his hands. He really needed to thank Ino for doing this for him. The man easily picked the lock and walked into the flower shop. _Okay, she said they were in back. Aha! There they are._ Kakashi grabbed the things laid out for him and walked out the front door; but not without locking it back up.

He slowly made his way to the memorial stone. Only Ino knew that he visited the memorial everyday. That everyday he brought flowers. He knew she wasn't dead, but how else was he supposed to bring her flowers. Kakashi knew that Ino wouldn't tell his secret though, not even to Sasuke. Kakashi also knew that Ino put her heart into preparing the flower arrangements everyday, that this was her way of remembering her best friend. He sat by the stone for at least four hours. He talked with Obito and Rin and left. He never talked to Sakura. She wasn't dead and so talking to the stone would be pointless, at least in his opinion.

Kakashi slowly made his way home. He was in no real rush. What was there to come home to. Naruto had Atsushi and Hinata. Sasuke had Ino. Sakura still had not come home; and who knew when that would happen? He had nothing. He had nothing to do but to wait.

When he reached _their_ home he was only slightly surprised to find out that the door was unlocked. Of course he often left the door unlocked so nothing was out of the norm there. When he walked into the kitchen he notice that there were dishes in the sink. Hm_, maybe one of the boys were here today. I hope it wasn't Naruto, he always clears out my kitchen._ Kakashi decided that he wasn't all that hungry. He slowly made his way to the bathroom. _Dammit, it was Genma. Him and Anko must be in a fight and he had nowhere else to hang out after his mission. Hm, I thought he wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow._ Kakashi didn't mind Genma using his shower. He knew it was him because Genma was the only one who would do something like that.

After Kakashi had taken his shower he put on a pair of boxers. He made his way to the front door. He checked to make sure it wasn't locked and that the porch light was on. _I wonder when she will be home. _The man proceed to his bedroom where he would rest his exhausted body and mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_This man has absolutely nothing to eat but instant ramen! Well, I guess it's better than nothing. **Good, I'm hungry. Hop to it.** So _controlling. Sakura prepared the instant meal rather quickly. She finished it even quicker. The girl made her way into the bathroom _Finally! I can take a real bath! _Without a seconds hesitation she turned on the hot water and stepped into the tub. After an hour of just soaking she got out. She crept into the bedroom. I'm sure he won't mind me borrowing one of his shirts. The girl got into her bed and was asleep before she even she even hit the pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It can't be. It just can't be._ Yet there she was. There she was sleeping in his bed...in one of his shirts? _This is not the time to be thinking about this! What do I do?** Well, you could wake her up; that would be a start.** I don't need your sarcasm._ Kakashi walked closer and laid his hand upon the girls head. "Sakura, wake up. Wake up. I think we need to talk."

"Hm. To tired...don't want to." Kakashi chuckled as she snuggled farther into the blankets. "Smells like Kashi..." Kakashi raised his brows at this. Although he was surprised he was more pleased than anything.

"Sakura, we will only talk a little and then you can sleep all you want." Sakura suddenly shot up in bed.

"It's you!"

"Well yes, you are in my bed. Well, I guess it's really your bed, I've just been keeping it company until you came back."

"But I've been gone for two years. My name must be on the memorial. Why is everything the same here?" Sakura looked at the man in front of with a confused expression.

"Sakura, I knew you weren't dead. I knew that you were coming back someday. I knew that things were going to be hard for you. So I tried to keep you home as close to normal as possible. But I did have to slightly adjust it. I just couldn't sleep on pink pillows, I'm sorry."

Sakura giggled. " It's okay Kakashi. I've talked briefly, can I go back to sleep now?" The girl yawned and was already laying back down.

Kakashi sighed, "Well Sakura, it looks as if I don't have a choice at this point in time." Kakashi grabbed one of the pillows off of the bed . He made a motion towards the living room when he heard a murmur coming from the bed.

"Stay with me...please." That was all it took. He climbed into the bed next her. Then she did something that he would not have expected in a million years. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. "I missed you."

He looked down startled even more that he already was. "I missed you more than you could ever imagine Sakura." His confession fell on deaf ears, the girl in his arms was already fast asleep snoring in a very unladylike fashion. His last thought before he too fell asleep was '_what more could I possibly want?'_

_**AN: Well guys. I really hate their reunion. If you hate it also please tell me. And if by some miracle you love it or even just sorta like it I would definitely like to hear it. If you feel like leaving me a flame, I deserve that too for taking so long. Anyway, what I'm saying is LEAVE ME A REVIEW...I'm desperate. Thank you!**_


	7. The Morning After

**A Questionable End**

**The Morning After**

"Awwwwww!" After one loud shriek, an even louder thud could be heard from the floor.

"Ow. What was that for?" Kakashi looked up at the girl from the floor where he was massaging his head. Said girl sat on the bed and for the first time Kakashi really looked at her since she had gotten back the night before. _Wow, she looks terrible. __**You still think she looks beautiful.**_"You're really here."

"Of course I'm here! Where else would I be?" Sakura snapped as if she had not been gone for two years. "Sorry, I'm just not used to waking up to someone in my bed, holding me, in my bed., with me, in-"

"Alright Sakura, we have established you're are not used to waking up with someone; in your bed. BUT You realize that since technically this is my house, this happens to be my bed"

"Sorry. It's not my fault my social skills are lacking. Until a couple days ago I haven't had any human contact for two years. So excuse me." He saw the girl in front of him begin to pout. He had no idea what she was talking about. To him, her social skills were as great as ever, she was still moody and she voiced her opinions without hesitation. "Besides, I had no where else to go.

"Sakura, I don't think you are having any problems...um...socializing. And what I meant is you're back in Konoha, as in you're no longer gone. And you know you are welcome here as long as you want to stay."

"Kakashi, how bad is it?" Kakashi was surprised by the complete change of subject and attitude from the girl in front of him. One minute she is moody and angry, the next she is upset.

"What do you mean Sakura? How bad is what?" Now Kakashi was beyond confused. He hadn't even been talking to Sakura for five minutes before he was completely lost.

"Kakashi how bad is it. How much have I missed?"

Kakashi looked at the girl in sympathy. So this is why she was upset. She was worried that she wouldn't be able to fit back in with everyone she cared about. Kakashi sat down on the bed and pulled her closer, he was surprised when she let him. "Well Sakura, let me just tell you about everyone and what you have missed. Naruto and Hinata got married. They have a son named Atsushi; you'll like him. Sasuke and Ino are together; you're are pretty much to thank for that. Temari and Shikamaru are also together. Surprising enough, she moved here. And als-"

Out of everything Kakashi had just said this is where Sakura decided to interrupt. "I didn't think he had it in him. I mean let's face it, he's not exactly the one who metaphorically wears the pants in that relationship." Kakashi laughed. "Well, I'm happy for them. So it is really that bad, huh?"

"Sakura, what do you mean 'it's really that bad'?"

"Well everyone has started their own lives. They have families or they are just starting them. I really haven't changed in the last two years."

"Sakura, look at me." Sakura looked up at him. _Why are people intimidated by his eyes. I think they are comforting. __**And gorgeous...**__Shut up._ "You weren't left behind. People thought about you all the time. Ino made you a flower arrangement everyday. Hinata wears your grandmother's ring, Tsunade has missed you everyday that you have been gone. And I-" Kakashi looked down and noticed the tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to make you cry!"

Sakura was laughing and crying at the same time now. "No Kakashi, these are happy tears. I don't know why, but you give me a comforting feeling. For the first time in two years I don't feel angry, sad, or depressed. I don't know how to explain it. I just feel content."

Kakashi was a little embarrassed, and like many men before him he, made the mistake of changing the subject. "Sakura, it's probably time we go and see the Hokage. You should get up and get ready; you're going to have a long day ahead of you." With that Kakashi got up off the bed and made his way towards the kitchen.

Sakura called from the bed as he reached the door, "I'm sorry."

Kakashi looked back at her, "For what?"

Sakura looked a little embarrassed, "For pushing you off the bed,"

Kakashi looked at her and smiled, "That's alright Sakura, I probably should have been a little more prepared anyways." He again made his leave towards the door.

"Oh and Kakashi, put some clothes on." Sakura giggled from behind him. Kakashi looked down at his boxers and blushed. He quickly left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi looked at the girl who was across the counter from him eating a banana like it was the greatest thing in the world. He had noticed earlier that she was practically a skeleton. Her hair was shaggy, it looked more like a dead mop decided to take it's place upon her head. It wasn't even really pink anymore, it was more like a dingy gray color. Her hair was nothing to the pallor of her skin though. All he could do was wonder where she had been and what her living conditions were. He had a guess but couldn't be sure until they went to the Hokage.

"All right Sakura, when you finish your breakfast we'll leave."

"Okay, but do you think there is anyway we could get there without you know, anyone seeing us. I would just transport myself, but um, I am not strong enough."

"Thats fine Sakura, I can transport us both; it's not that far." With this Kakashi walked around the counter, grabbed Sakura's arms; with a poof they were gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was not in a good mood that morning. Every possible thing that could go wrong first thing in the morning had. She had a terrible hangover; not that that was out of the norm. But she also had a ton of paperwork to do, not only that but she was behind on assigning missions. The worst part is that Neji's ANBU team had come back late last night nearly dead. Normally she would have just let the normal medics handle it; but truth is that she had a soft spot for that specific generation of ninja. And to make things worse...she heard a distinct "poof."

"Kakashi, I really don't feel like dealing with you today." Tsunade said without even looking up from her paperwork.

"Hokage, I brought you something."

"Unless it's a very large dose of pain kill-" Tsunade looked up and was cut off mid-sentence by the sight in front of her. "Sakura." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"The one and only shishou."

Tsunade returning to herself rather quickly. "You know how far behind you are in training. Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you've taken yourself an extra long vacation." The older woman rushed around her desk and pulled her daughter figure into a tight embrace and whispered in her ear, "I've missed you." After their brief embrace the women straightened themselves out. "Where have you been Sakura?"

"Well Shishou, you and Kakashi should take a seat and I'll tell you the story. " The girl waited patiently for the two other shinobi to get situated. "Well Shishou, as you know I was on my way to the Sand Village to 'heal Gaara,' well, that was a joke. I came across a man who said he was going to take me hostage. I could have easily taken him out, that was, until Uchiha Itachi stepped in."

Kakashi remained silent, Tsunade however, "I thought Sasuke killed him?"

"Well technically he did, apparently though, he not only mastered one of Orochimaru's forbidden jutsu but improved it also."

"Alright, continue on."

"As much as I hate to say it I got distracted with Itachi's ramblings and the other man knocked me unconscious. When I woke up I was in a cell, but I couldn't concentrate my chakra. Itachi came in and told me his plan to make everyone suffer by kidnapping me. After that he left and I never saw him again."

"How did you escape?"

"Well, I would have escaped sooner, but I was so stupid. Don't tell Gaara I said that by the way." Tsunade and Kakashi gave Sakura an odd look; she gave one back that said 'all will be explained'. "I couldn't figure out that I was being drugged and that's why I couldn't concentrate my chakra. Then, about six days ago I asked my guard why I couldn't. Coincidently, he had been the same one who helped capture me, but he told me my food was drugged. He helped me escape, he gave up his life to save me. When I was about a day away from Konoha a certain kazekage came across my body. Well, basically he cleaned me up, gave me some food, and brought me to the city gates. That's where my story ends. Well actually it ends with me sneaking pass the two guards and me waking up in my bed this morning."

"I'm gonna kill that little bastard! Kazekage or not he should have alerted me that you were coming back. And our two guards, you don't look like you could sneak pass a four year old!" Sakura walked backed up slowly away from her master, she knew what happened when that woman got angry. "It's alright Sakura, I'm not mad at you. You Kakashi however, you should have alerted me the second you found out!"

"Shishou, don't be mad at him, I was to nervous to see anyone yet."

"Alright Sakura. I want you to rest up. When you don't look like you are part of the living dead we will test you to see where your skills are. Don't even think about going after Itachi, we don't need you going awol over him like a certain Uchiha Sasuke did. Once you are ready we'll put together a team, and then you may go after him." Kakashi started to protest. "No Kakashi! She is an adult and a jounin. She is a top medic and was a squad leader. She can do it."

"Fine Hokage." Kakashi was upset, Sakura was positively glowing at the praise.

"However Sakura, Kakashi will be in charge of you recovery. As I understand it, Kakashi now owns what used to be your house. Am I correct?" Tsunade looked around and when there were no objections she continued. "You'll be living with him. He will monitor your sleeping and eating habits to make sure you are on track. And what makes him the most suitable for this job is that he will be the one who will get you ready for you testing. That is all. You are both dismissed. Oh, hang back one moment Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded for Sakura to keep going, he would be out in a moment. "Kakashi, I hope you appreciate the opportunity I am giving you. I know how you feel about, actually, after your confession I'm pretty sure the whole village knows about your feelings for Sakura. You had best take advantage of this opportunity. You may leave, I'm sure Sakura will need you by her side for all she is going to have to deal with today.

Kakashi exited the office. "Sakura, I was thinking. How would you just like to call Team 7 and their significant others over for dinner tonight? That way you have time to prepare. Besides, as far as I know nobody is out on a mission right now."

Sakura took a few moments to think about it. _Well, it would give me some time to prepare. __**Yeah, so you could get bombarded. **__Personally, I don't see Hinata, the baby, Sai, and Sasuke as the 'bombarding' type. __**What about Ino and Naruto?**__ I think I can deal with them._ Kakashi sat there waiting for Sakura to finish her inner battle. Truthfully, he thought she was cute when her and her inner self were arguing. "Okay, that seems like it is a pretty good plan. That way I can get it all over at once. And when I say 'it,' I really mean Naruto and Ino."

"Alright, we should probably get home. You must have realized that I pretty much have no food in my house. Also, while I go out shopping it will give you time to rest and clean up. Not only that I have to find everyone and tell them of our plans."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder was has got Kakashi so happy?" Sasuke asked his best friend. " He's practically glowing." These words were said in the most blasé tone most people had ever heard. However, Naruto knew that it was the equivalence of Sasuke gushing.

Naruto looked over at their ex-teacher. "How can you tell? He looks the same as he always does."

"Look at the way he is carrying himself. His slouch isn't as prominent as usual. And his eye is not as droopy as it normally is."

"I guess those eyes of yours do come in use. And people say that you don't have any feelings. You even notice when Kakashi-sensei's eye isn't droopy! Hey Kakashi-sensei! Teme and I want to know what has got you in such a good mood today." Naruto called out to the man walking down the street.

Kakashi ignored the younger man's question. "Can you guys come to dinner tonight? Something important has come up."

"Has Kakashi-sensei finally got a girlfriend?" Naruto asked. slyly. He gave Kakashi one of his trademark fox grins

"Shut up Dobe. Yeah Kakashi; Ino and I can come. What time do you want us to be there?" Sasuke asked as he glared at Naruto for being stupid.

"Teme! I was just giving him a hard time; sheesh. Hinata, Atsushi, and I will be there."

"Alright, what time is it now? Two? I would say be there about eight. Okay guys, I have to run. I'll see you later tonight." With that Kakashi made his departure leaving the two men to discuss his behavior.

"Man, you were right Teme; he was acting funny."

"Hn..." For Sasuke, that spoke volumes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Sai." Sai sat in the library reading a book titled _How to be Conversationalist in Awkward Situations_.

"Oh, hello Senpai. Did you need something?" That was Sai for you, quick and to the point.

"Yes Sai, can you come to my house for dinner tonight?"

"Okay Senpai. What time?"

"Around eight"

"Alright Senpai

"Good-bye Sai."

"Good-bye Senpai."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So..." Sakura tried to start a conversation. Well, actually, what she was trying to do was find out the information she wanted. Mainly that of which was why she was so comfortable with Kakashi. Sadly that was something the man could not answer. _**I can...**__I don't want to hear it.__** Fine, be that way. **__I will._

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Gosh dang it Kakashi! Are they coming or are they not? And how are you taking all this into stride?"

"Sakura you could have just asked, you didn't have to yell. And to answer your first question; yes, everyone is coming. And to answer you second question; do I look like the dramatic type to you? Besides, I'm sure you don't need me adding to your stress right now. It must be hard enough dealing with your trauma of your past two years, not to mention what you are going to have to deal with later tonight."

"I guess you're right. But still, aren't you shocked that I came back. I mean you thought I was dead. I've been gone for two years without any word."

"Sakura," Kakashi took the girls chin and made her face him. "Not a moment passed where I thought you were dead. I always knew you were going to come back. I just didn't know when." Kakashi looked at the shocked expression on her face. _Yep, I definitely don't think that she's ready to hear it. __**Hear what? That you're madly and irrevocably in love with her?**__ Yeah, I don't think she can handle that yet either.__** Do you blame her? **__No. __**Just don't wait too long; look what happened last time.**__ Don't remind me._ Kakashi pulled Sakura in for a hug. "I always knew you would come home." In a whisper that Sakura could not hear, "to me."

_**AN: Okay guys. I was sorely disappointed with the lack of reviews in the last chapter. Tell me what you think about the characters. Oh, and I would really like to know what you guys think of the plot line and where you think it's going. Last, but not least, give me some ideas, and you never know...maybe they'll show up in the story (hint hint). Thanks guys! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**_


	8. A Family Reunion

**A Questionable End**

**A Family Get Together**

"Kakashi, I have absolutely nothing to wear!"

"Well, what do you expect Sakura. You did leave all your clothes to Ino in your will. You weren't supposed to come back and ask for them." Kakashi admonished the girl from his bed.

"I know that! But it's not like I can just wear one of you t-shirts!" The man looked over at the young woman and studied her appearance. _**It's not like she looks bad in it actually. Maybe he could get Jiraiya to write...**_"Kakashi! Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes Sakura, I'm listening."

"It's highly improper. Look it barely comes to mid thigh! I just can't wear it!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it Sakura? It's not like I keep a lot of girl clothes around the house."

"I don't know just do something!" Kakashi got off the bed. _So much for trying to read Icha Icha peacefully for a little while._

"Alright Sakura. I'll come up with something."

Sakura walked over to her ex-sensei and hugged him. "Oh thank you! I always knew you were my favorite ex-sensei!"

"Yeah yeah. Just don't say anything to Hokage-sama. I don't want her to off me just so she can be your favorite..." Kakashi grumbled as he left the house.

"Hi Sasuke." Sasuke looked out the door of his apartment wondering what his old teacher could want.

"Um, Kakashi?"

"I was wondering if Ino kept any of her clothes here?" The silver haired shinobi scratched the back of his neck nervously as he sat waiting for the younger man's reaction.

Sasuke blushed and immediately got defensive. "Yeah, she does. Sometimes, when it gets late I don't like her walking home in the dark so she stays over." He felt the need to explain without giving anything away. However, the blush from earlier did it.

"Right, the dark...You do realize she is a ninja right? Not only that, but a good one too."

"Hn." Sasuke looked at the man blankly, his stoic facade quickly coming back. "Anyway, why do you want to know. I'm pretty sure you didn't come over here just to find out if Ino and I had _sleepovers_."

Kakashi snorted with laughter. The mental image of Uchiha Sasuke having a pajama party where he would have to talk about his feelings and do his nails was just too much to bear. When his laughter subsided it came to the moment of truth. The man looked everywhere except at the man if front of him, "I was wondering if I could borrow some."

Sasuke's eyes grew to a near impossible width. "Um..." there was a brief pause before his next words, "I don't think they would fit."

Kakashi did a double take and spluttered, "they aren't for me! I have a friend who needs to borrow some. Please don't ask anymore questions. That's all the information I can disclose at this point in time without having to kill you." Kakashi said it so seriously that Sasuke didn't hesitate in believing it.

"All right Kakashi. If thats the story you're going with. I'm sure Ino wouldn't mind if your _friend_ borrows some of her clothes. Come on I'll let you pick them out." Sasuke shut the door to his apartment and began leading his older friend through the apartment. "Here is the guest room. Ino keeps her spare clothes in the closet. Feel free to take whatever you like. I'm leaving to go pick her up. We're going to go see her teammates before dinner. Lock the door when you leave." Without another word Sasuke left so Kakashi could pick out his _friends_ clothes in peace. Sasuke's last thought before he exited his apartment was, '_no wonder Kakashi doesn't have a girlfriend_.'

Back in the guest room Kakashi was trying to figure out what Sakura could wear and what she could not. _If she wasn't so skinny from not eating anything some of these things might have actually come close to fitting her_. After ten minutes he finally decided on a pair of pants and a turtleneck. After all, it was still winter. _And she probably doesn't want to show off the poor shape her body is in._

Kakashi exited Sasuke's apartment and locked the door. Kakashi couldn't understand why shinobi locked their doors; realistically if any halfway decent shinobi wanted to break in they could do it within seconds. However, he was no better as he also locked had been known to lock his doors. However, knowing Sasuke, there were probably all sorts of intricate traps set up, so he did as the Uchiha asked and locked the door.

"Sakura, I'm home!" Kakashi entered his home and looked around; there was no pink-haired kunoichi around. He checked all of the downstairs area before he climbed up stairs. Upon entering the bedroom he found the person who he had been looking for. She lay curled up with a pillow in the middle of the bed.

"Wake up Sakura. Nap time is over." Kakashi gently shook her. When this didn't wake Sakura up he tried again. "Come on Sakura. You only have an hour and a half to get ready." This promptly woke her up and brought her to full attention.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Kakashi!" Sakura yelled already rushing around the room looking for something, what, Kakashi had no idea.

"I just got home Sakura. It would have been physically impossible for me to wake you up sooner. What are you looking for?" He asked while watching her work herself into a frenzy.

"Clothes stupid. Where are they."

"In my hand."

"..."

"..."

"Oh. Well give them here. I only have an hour and half minus whatever amount of time this little incident has taken up. What did you get anyway?" Sakura walked towards the bag of clothes that Kakashi had in his hand and pulled them out. "Kakashi, seriously, a pink turtleneck? The pants look fine, but a _pink_ turtleneck?"

"I don't see what's wrong with. It looks like a perfectly acceptable piece of clothing to me."

"Men," Sakura grumbled under her breath. "Seriously Kakashi, the pink totally clashes with my hair." To emphasize her point she held it up. Kakashi wasn't about to admit that he could see what she was saying.

"Sakura, I picked out what I thought would not only be functional by keeping you warm, but also hide the shape that your body is in." His eye had a put out look to it as he continued, "I was just trying to make you as comfortable as possible. Excuse me for trying to be helpful...besides, I don't think they'll be worried about you clothes clashing with your hair tonight."

Sakura felt slightly bad for not appreciating his attempts more. But seriously, _pink_? Kakashi apparently did not know Ino well... "It's fine Kakashi. I appreciate what you've done already. I'll try to get out of you hair as soon as possible."

_**AH! Don't let her escape so easily!**_ "What are you talking about Sakura? You're not a burden. I enjoy having you here. You only have an hour and fifteen minutes left by the way.

"Stop distracting me! I have to get ready. Don't you have to cook or something? You should probably get on that." And with that Sakura made her departure to the bathroom.

Kakashi just watcher her as she made her exit. _I probably should start on dinner. _Kakashi then also made his exit of the bedroom and started towards the kitchen where he would start his cooking.

"Kakashi, I changed my mind. Send them all home. They're not ready to see me! I've been missing for two years! Not only that, but according to my death certificate, '**I wonder where I can get that so I can get that so I can put it in a scrapbook'**, I've been dead for a year!" Sakura begged just as soon as the doorbell rang.

"Sakura, are you sure it's not you who is scared to see them?"

"Psh, of course not. I'm a kunoichi of the Leaf Village. I do not do scared! I was just looking out for their best interests." With that she boldly walked to the door and opened it. The look on the guests face was priceless. "Well Naruto, are you going to just stand there? It's cold, and it looks like you wife and kid are getting cold." In reality Hinata was gawking just as much as Naruto was.

"..." The blonde man made no move towards the open door

Kakashi felt it was time to step in. He gently pushed Sakura out of the doorway and whispered. "Go wait in the dining room." She nodded and quickly left.

"Naruto, I made ramen." Naruto shut his mouth and smiled at his ex-teacher.

"Sorry Kakashi. I thought I saw a ghost. Crazy huh?" He laughed sheepishly and rubbed his head.

"Naruto, I saw her too," Hinata admitted.

About this time Sasuke and Ino were walking up the pathway with Sai in tow. "Who did you see Hinata?" Sasuke's blonde fiance asked?

"I saw Her."

"What do you mean you saw Her? She's dead, this is a cruel joke you guys..." Ino started to get upset.

"Kakashi, you better not be messing around. I wouldn't have loaned you the clothes if I had known you were going to pull a stunt like this..." Sasuke told Kakashi coldly as he wrapped his arm around his distraught fiance.

" Sasuke, this isn't a joke. I think you guys should come in" Kakashi stepped out of the doorway and waited for his guests to start clambering into the house. When they were all in the entryway he lead them towards the dining room where the food and the ghost from the past was waiting for them.

"Hello Ino, Sasuke, Sai."

"..."

"I hope you didn't get stupider while I was away Ino-pig, you already bordering at mentally challenged." Sakura felt that the best way to go about this was to treat everyone exactly the same as she had before, and if that meant angering Ino to the point of a reaction than so be it, however, she was still met with silence.

"Sasuke, I see you finally found a girlfriend, good for you...even if it is Ino-pig," she was still met with silence, although, this was Sasuke so she wasn't too surprised.

"Sai, it's so nice to see you..." Still, there was absolutely nothing. "Wow, tough crowd."

"So are you going to introduce me to your child Naruto?" This finally elicited a response from someone, it seemed that Naruto being the proud father that he is couldn't help but brag about it son.

"Oh! This is Atsushi. He is amazing. He has one eye that is the byakugan and another that is blue..."

"Can I hold him?" Naruto just nodded and held his son out to her. "He's so cute! Sasuke, Ino, you guys need to hurry up and start making some of you own, I need more nieces and nephews to spoil. Same goes for you Sai!" At the sound of the strange woman's voice, Atsushi smiled.

"Naruto! He smiled, did you see that!?! She got Atsushi to smile!" Hinata was exclaiming to her husband. Her first born son had just smiled for the fist time.

"Hinata! You're right. What time is it Kakashi-sensei? We have to write this down. Someone get a pen. Does anyone have a camera. Come on people. STAT!" And with that people rushed into a flurry of motion. Kakashi went to go find a camera. Ino and Sasuke went to go find a pen, paper, and the time, and Said started drawing the happy parents, and the woman holding their child.

"Sakura..."

"Yes Naruto?'

"I'm sorry that you couldn't be here for Hinata's and I wedding. Or for Atsushi's birth. I'm glad you could have something to share with us..." Naruto looked at one of hist best friends for the first time. She looked terrible. But he wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world. He had his whole world in one place for the first time ever...

"I'm glad too Naruto. I'm sorry it took so long for me to come back..." Sakura said back with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Sakura. We're even now, Sasuke took his leave, I took mine, and now you've had your's," Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around his two favorite women, and looked down at his smiling son. A camera flashed and the three adults looked up in surprise as Kakashi snapped a photo.

"You guys just looked so cute, I couldn't resist."

**AN: This chapter wasn't worth what it took to write. Sorry for the lengthy update people! :)**


End file.
